


Aggressive Negotiations

by TheBeckster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: An AU that I don't even have a reasonable explanation for, An AU where everything's fine. How are you?, Baby Skywalker Twins, Cute Kids, Don't take it too seriously, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, all of the cute, this is short and dumb and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeckster/pseuds/TheBeckster
Summary: Everything about Skywalker was unorthodox. Even his parenting skills. A war meeting was the last place Rex expected to find a pair of toddlers, but there they were.But Rex is an officer, and a professional, and he will absolutely hold a child's hand if they ask.He's not a monster.AKA: I saw a very cute video and immediately had to write the thing with baby Skywalker twins and some clones. I HAD TO!





	Aggressive Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I saw this video of a little girl who was like 2 years old at disney, and she got to do a meet with some storm troopers and the whole time all she wanted to do was hold their hands. She was just standing there reaching to each of them with her tiny hand and the storm troopers were all just like “fuck, we can’t break character, but I’m gonna hold her hand anyways.”
> 
> And I immediately had to write the thing with Baby Skywalker twins and some clones.  
> I spent like 30 minutes on this. Don't expect a masterpiece, just look at the cute!
> 
> Thanks!  
> -Becks

**Aggressive Negotiations**

 

Having children in a war room was highly unorthodox.

Then again, considering who their father was, perhaps such unorthodoxy should be expected.

Rex almost didn’t notice the two little ones toddling around the holotable, being watched closely by an attentive astromech, and even more closely by their own father – even if he appeared to be thoroughly engrossed in his current conversation.

Anakin Skywalker, while no longer a Jedi Knight nor a General, was still a semi-regular figure in the war. His insight as a strategist and civilian consultant was invaluable. He was often seen around High Command, though as far as Rex knew, he never brought her children with him. Was something wrong?

Rex dutifully ignored the toddlers as they wandered rather quietly around the various corners and stations of the room. He had met Skywalker’s anklebiters before, they knew him and he knew them, but he didn’t think they would recognize him in his armor. Sure, he tucked his helmet under his arm, but kids their age didn’t really recognize faces yet. Not to mention there were other officers and clones around and this was war business. He couldn’t say hello to the tots, no matter how much he enjoyed being their Uncle Rex – as Skywalker had dubbed him - off duty.

He, Appo, and a handful of clone officers from other battalions stepped up to the holotable to join the others and begin the briefing. It was business as usual: Separatists laying siege to another planet, the strategy being laid out and built up, the Army and Navy getting their respective objectives. There was a pause in the meeting while two Admirals discussed which of their fleets would be better suited to lead the offensive and which should be kept in reserve to refresh the front lines as the battle wore on.

Rex felt something brush lightly at his hand.

He looked down into a pair of wide brown eyes. Leia had one thumb stuck in her mouth and her other hand reached up to Rex, silently asking for something. Her intrusion did not go unnoticed and the clones beside Rex were fixing him with curious looks. He looked around, somewhat unsure. What did Leia want with him?

“She wants to hold your hand, Rex.” Skywalker explained quietly, with the slightest grin pulling at his lips. Luke had planted himself on his father’s feet, and seemed rather content to hold onto his hands while dancing on his toes.

He looked back at Leia, still standing there, silently begging to hold his hand. Someone tutted impatiently. Rex hesitated. It really wasn’t proper behavior for a war meeting… Then Leia’s face began to scrunch up and tears gathered in her eyes.

Well he wasn’t going to let her cry!

Rex reached down and took Leia’s small hand in his own. She beamed at him, taking her thumb from her mouth for a full, toothy smile. Rex flashed a small smile back, but inside he was melting faster than a snowball on Mustafar. He felt, more than saw the eye rolls as the meeting progressed again, but he didn’t care.

After a few minutes of hand holding, Leia slipped her hand from his fingers and moved on to the clone on his left, Appo. There was a silent war between Appo and Leia, where Appo tried to ignore her and Leia insisted on holding his hand. It seemed they were at an impasse until Leia threatened to cry again.

Rex nudged Appo and shot him a sharp look that said _Hold her hand, you damn coward!_

They could _not_ disrupt the meeting with a crying toddler!

Suppressing a resigned sigh, Appo unclenched his fist and let Leia grab onto a couple of his fingers. Leia cheered up instantly.

The pattern continued, Leia taking a turn holding everybody’s hand around the table. After Appo, nobody denied her a minute or two of hand holding. One by one, she charmed a smile out of everyone.

A natural politician, just like her mother.

The galaxy would be putty in this girl’s hands.


End file.
